Erics adventures of the Pokemon 11
by pokemonfan187
Summary: Eric and his super powered Latios run away from home and go on adventures!
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

Whats up everyone it's me pokemonfan187 and I love pokemon extremely. Expecially bw and xy, that game is going to be the best game of all timez. So liem I wasboered and writing an fanfic in Microsoft word 2000 on my pc I was given for xmas (she finally got a new windows 8 and it's terrible) so I;m using my old window s 95.

Anwyays I was dreasmin while on my adhd meds and came up with this amazing fic. Pleaes don't hate on me its juet my first time…..

Cjapter 1

Once upon a time eric (me please) was bored of school again for the 400th time so he came hokme after playin some tf2 and minecraft (best game ever, I play that on my 360, fuck cod and halo 4), and was textin some homies when I found a fuckin pokeball in my fucking room. I openeing it up and found a latios in it. He had different color, was red and light lemon green and was like hi I am lati0s and will be ur partner and shit. So I was like fuck dis im getting out. He could talk because somehow he can talk English and to other pokemons because he is dat kewl, and was super sexy as well.

"hai"

"wazzup"

"lets gtfo"

"uh who r u"

"Uh im eric and shit"

"uh hi im laitos and I am da bestest and am super special and have these powers"

":3 yooo dats kewl"

"soooo lets like get outta here. I know im bored and like we pokemon are kewl and shit. So lets gtfo then"

I got my ipod touch full of fallout boy, all emericnan rejects, blnik 182, and some qiz kalahfia and lil qayne and got out. I jumped on him and got out because I'm tired of mom taking away my video gamez and aim….(author note: I ahet bein on windows 95 its so slow and I cant use fb easily)

After sayin fuck da police and fuk my parentz I called up mm and told her to get off meh and I'm just gonna go off myself since im 16 and hate having my xbox taken away….

"so wat super powers do u have"

"well I am sexy and shit, have psychic powerz, tons of attax, love getting high and am super smart"

"woaaa dude lets be friendz and shit"

after landing in a secret area where my mom couldn't ground me we hugged and shit and started to plan on how wed pwn da gymz all while listening to fall out boi.

"yo wats yo name"

"yo im spark lets be friends and kewl and shet"

"yay :3 lets do dis"

afterwatrdz they ran away away from mom to beat the trainerz of hoemnn after running away from their dump.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your documents here..

Chaptr 2: wild pokemon I n the grass

(note this si chapter 2 might as well warite some more because im high on mtn dew and minecraft building some pokemon so yea :3)

So it was like a day later, after waking up whih spark he decided to fly around and pwn some enemies

So like after running out to target and buying some pokeballs, itunes and xbl godl cards, and and some repells from some shady guy in ther parking lot, he bagan his quest

Yo lets pwn some pokemonz and get some moar"

"uh, I'm like powerful enough :P"

"ah ok but still some gym leaders are chearers I haed and you need mor pokemon to be badss"

"oh :P dats kewl and stuff"

"ya ik lets do dis"

so after fliyn around and getting some ballz we decided to catch sum. After going around we found a axew (author note: animes and pmd r awesome).

"yo d00d lets do dis"

"ok"

we flew up to the axew and used our powers on it and shit and caught it because he was weak as shit.

"hey uh why am I in dis ball" he said after we cauhg him"

"because your mine now bitch now lets fuckin battle dis"

"uuh im weak"

"nah who cares heres some rare candies we got we have tuns and get high, try em"

after eating dat he got high and evolved into haxorous and shit

"oh my GOD THIS IS SO AWESOME BEING HIGH IS AMAZING ^_^"

he started to get a boner from it and spark started to get horny too

"uh, I'm starting to get a boner from this…."

He started to get behind and fuck using his supersized penis and they had buttsex because pokemon are hawtt.

"sigh" I said as I took a nap and started to get a boner from dis, wanting to join in.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? TUNE IN AND FIND OUT

(author note: mountain dwe is epic and you should drink it}


	3. Chapter 3

Chaptert 3: I haet copz

(yo wahts up its me again and today was boring. Mom was trying to monitor my pc use, luckily she doesn t care what I do on my windows 95 so I am back again after drinking some mtn dew)

So after plaunbg games again after running away and having ym mom call up the truancy officer wondering why I haven't been at school again some offer jenny came up and was ;ike:

"yo dude you shound be runin away from hoem"

spark was like "bitch gtfo sersly school I slaem as I cant play minecraftr or tff2 ro halo 3"

"don't call me bitch son"

"gtfo or I will raep u"

she didn't gtfo and was raepd.

So we ran off while playin it ends tonite on my ipod and oplauin temple run 4 or something and then we had 6 star wanted level .too bad because we were too powerful ofr their weak growlithes and they had to run away and go back to plauing call of duty. Si then me and my haxorous and spark were like yo lets do dis and decided to run to the petalburg gym and fuck shit up. (author note:, I hate being grounded)

THE GYM:

"hey d00d whats up lets battle" spark said.

"uh dud no ur gonna lsoe"

"fck u I'm a latios bitch"

and so they though and I won and the gym leader gave me his badge as he didn't want it to turn in2 an orgy.

CHAPTER 4? MIGHT COME SOON. I'M WORKING ON IT IF IM NOT GROUNDED.


End file.
